Kuroro's Bad Dream
by Kal Kally
Summary: Kugoro had a strange dream about him and Kurapika. Hint of Kugoro/Kurapika


Kuroro's bad dream.

Kal Kally

Disclamer: None of the characters is mine.

I've been in this damn forest for such a long time. A week, I guess. With no food, no extra clothes, nothing to make my life comfortable. 

A week ago, I, as the head of the Spiders, decided that we would rob a bank. It was not necessary. Life was peaceful at that time so we did it just for fun. But on our escape, I was mystically separated from my comrades. From that time, I find myself wandering in this small, well, huge central-of-no-where forest. Even with my incredible nen, I couldn't find a way out.

My beautiful and expensive clothes are turning into rags. They're covered by mud, the result of last night rain. And hell, I was hungry. In the whole week, the only thing I managed to catch was this big wild bear, which tasted not at all delicious.

As if it's not bad enough, I have to carry a big bag of artifacts, which I can't get rid of. If they were money, I would. But they're some fucking artifacts Machi stole somewhere. She would be sulking for weeks if I threw them away.

"Big guy, need a ride?" Someone call me from above. I look up to see a police helicopter and a policewoman, one can tell by her clothes, standing at its door.

"Don't waste words, just take me in already." I yell, and barely have time to dodge the tip of a heavy metal chain that falls from the helicopter right at my head.

"Did you mean to kill me?" I growl at the bitch.

"If you want to get out of here, grasp the chain." The policewoman yells back.

Grasp it? I look at my left hand, which is holding my precious book, then my right hand, which is holding Machi's artifacts. Of course, I want to give up none of it. So I use my mouth to hold the chain. 

The helicopter lifts me off the ground, thanks to the connection between my teeth and the chain. I feel so proud, nothing my teeth can't manage.

"Big guy, I'll pull you up." The policewoman says.

Well, if she could pull me up, she would be too strong of a woman.

But actually, she can and does it.

As I'm pulled nearer to the helicopter, I get a closer view of the policewoman. 

She is so cutttteeee!!!!! Blonde short hair that was combed carefully. Gray deep eyes that can steal any man's heart. Rosy cheeks and a pair of kissable lips. And a so so beautiful face! 

Well, she is remarkably short and her breast is a little small, but who is perfect? Once I get out of here, the first thing I'll do is ask her for a date and then seduce her to my bed. 

Too complicated, I may just kidnap her and have her all for my self to ravish.

"I know what you think." The cute policewoman suddenly states, holding the chain with only one finger, for the chain is attached to her finger. How she can do it remains unknown. She uses the other hand to comb her hair arrogantly. "Every criminal thinks the same when they're faced with my brilliant appearance. But don't ever think of what you're thinking. Want to know why?"

Of course I can't speak with my mouth busy clinging to the chain.

"Don't rely on appearances." The policewoman's free hand unbuttons her shirt and bares it, reveals a very flat chest. I get a nosebleed. "I don't remember telling you I was female. This is just my taste for cross dressing."

"What? It can't be better. I prefer boys than girls." I yell at her, er... him, forget about my state of chain and mouth. As a result, I fall down. I'm still too happy to use my nen to create a shield so my body meets the ground with a loud thud. And I...

... wake up, to find myself lying on a giant-side bed in a luxury hotel.

What's the fuck is that about?

I've just dream about the chain man, but what an odd situation we were in. There's one thing that is true in reality as well as in dreams though. He is terribly cute. I just can't wait to meet him again.

Then I would do what I promised myself in my dream.

May be that dream is an omen.

I take the phone and dial Machi's number. "Machi, inform the others. Today we'll go rob a bank!"

End.


End file.
